The Silver Wolf of Gotei 13
by WolfShard
Summary: Hayashi Kiba dies protecting Ichigo in middle school but in soul society he is changed into a anthropomorphic wolf with no memories of what had occur to turn him into what he is. His journey through soul society unravels truths about his past and his rough childhood keeps him from collapsing for being different. This is an adaption of Bleach with a new character
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Hayashi Kiba. Ever since I was born, I lived a abusive and damaged life. My mother was a chain smoker and a big drinker while my father was constantly in jail. I was abused for no reason at all as a child and being able to see ghosts for as long as I could remember didn't help with my problems. I never talked to anyone and just did what I had to do, this left me with no friends but it was the only way I could protect myself mentally.

People try to be kind but in the end they always manage to take advantage of you or hurt you in such a way that it scars you for life. I knew too much for a kid about human nature so I vowed not to fully trust anyone because I couldn't experience more hardship if I wanted to stay sane. I closed my heart to people and the only person I could rely on was myself, you could say I was a lone wolf who yearn for a pack it could trust but can't in fear of betrayal.

With all the time I had, I learnt many types of martial arts and studied like crazy so I could make a living for myself since my family never knew that. I forged a path in front of me but I always felt as if there was something missing from my life I could only wonder what it was.

After my mother's death, I went to live with my uncle in Karakura town who was just as bad as her. I attended Mashiba Junior High School where I took the top spot of the school. It was easy since I was already learning college level material from all my self studies. I could take things in easily, and was a quick learner but what I truly wanted was not smarts or strength but people I could rely on.

During this time, people constantly tried to take advantage of me. Most of them were thugs but every time they asked me to help them, I refused. This always got them worked up so they always go home with a few injuries from trying to hurt me even though I was stronger. They never gave me a break.

I was called the calm beast by people even though I never acknowledge the nickname. They started calling me this after I beat up a whole group of thug who had wanted revenge since I sent so many of them home with injuries for not doing what they told me to do.

Walking home one day, I noticed a person with spiky orange hair. I felt something from the fairly tall, lean-built young man as if he seemed a bit familiar. A group of thugs surrounded him and I could see the hatred in his eyes, he was familiar because he was just like me. I ran down the hill and kicked the closest thug at the same time a muscular and extremely tall man appeared. Together we took everyone down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me" the orange haired boy said

"You shouldn't only thank me, that man there helped as well"

"Um… I'm in middle school" the man answered

I was a bit surprised but not by much "Be careful from now on, they always come back for more so watch your back"

After warning them I walked away as if nothing ever happened noticing that they glanced at each other in confusion.

…

After that day I researched a few things about those two boys. The boy with orange hair was Kurosaki Ichigo and the other one was Yasutora Sado. Both of them were in my class and I had only noticed them after that incident.

Other information I found was that Yasutora who goes by Chad never fights back unless he is protecting someone and that Ichigo got into many fights because people didn't accept his natural orange hair. They were getting even more interesting and I started thinking that maybe they can be trustworthy since they are so similar to me.

A few days later I saw two of Yokichini's gang members attack Chad and knowing that he wouldn't fight back I went to intervened. Before I could go though, Ichigo took them down and then they ran away with their tails between their legs.

I continued to watched both of them and happened to overhear their conversation about Chad's past. They both left and then I noticed a cell phone near them. I picked it up and realized that someone from Yokichini's gang had been listening to them. I knew nothing good was going to happen from them knowing what would get a rise out of Chad. I broke the phone and walked away, I don't know why I was so concern about the two of them but I was going to make sure they were safe.

A few weeks after that I was walking home again and saw Ichigo fighting Yokichini's whole gang. Chad was all beat up but before I could help, Ichigo finished them all off. Ichigo fell on the ground in what I assumed was from exhaustion and handed what I assume was Chad's coin back to him. I smiled and walked toward them apologizing that I didn't get here earlier to help. They recognized me and I told them that my name is Hayashi Kiba. Ichigo got up and then I heard her.

"Look out" a small ghost girl yelled

Both me and Ichigo turned toward her but I saw who she was pointing to first. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a downed member point a gun at Ichigo. Without thinking I threw myself in front of him as the bullet came. Then everything went black but only for a few seconds. I stood up again and immediately noticed a small chain protruding from my chest and connecting it to another me. No it was my body, I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chad was calling the ambulance from what I could see and also the police while he pinned down the shooter. I turned toward Ichigo who was looking at me, not my body but me as a ghost. "You can see me?"

He nodded then I slightly smiled "Looks like I wasn't the only one who can see ghosts"

"I'm sorry, if you weren't here I would be…"

"Don't apologize, it was my choice to make"

"How can I not apologize, you died because of me!"

"I haven't died yet, I think as long as this chain connects me to my body, I'll be able to come back. Dying isn't exactly the end as you can see, from all that had happened I wouldn't be surprised if I went to heaven, plus for now you can come see me until a shinigami comes and take me to heaven"

The police came at that instant along with an ambulance. They arrested the shooter then I said goodbye and got in the ambulance with my body.

The chain connecting me to my body was severed in the hospital, there was no way I was coming back but for some reason I felt relieved, I used my life to save another even though my life was worthless. He felt worthy enough to die for since he had experienced something similar to what I had but at least he still had Chad.

I continued to stay with my body until they buried me and to my surprised, almost the entire school was here. After that I started thinking about what comes next. For a few days I walked around noticing that the chain continues to eat itself. I didn't mind much since it was still quite long so I went to bother Ichigo since he was the only one able to see me.

I later found out that his sister Kirin could see me and I was impressed by how tough she is. She said she didn't acknowledge that ghosts exists but she thank me for protecting her brother even at the cost of my own life.

I continued to observe their family and eventually finds out that their father isn't as normal as he looked, he was crazy. It didn't matter much though. Other than observing I only had casual conversation with Ichigo to pass the time.

He always seems a bit sad when looking at me and I constantly reminded him that it was not his fault. Eventually I started having an ominous feelings. I didn't want Ichigo to get involved so I left. I told him this might be the last time I see him and that he shouldn't regret my death but to grow stronger from it.

After an hour of walking, the chain got even smaller and there was only five foot left of it. I didn't know what would happen if it disappeared but I knew nothing good would come out of it.

From out of nowhere I heard a howling screech from the distant and saw a giant figure running toward me. It had a mask that represented a wolf and it had a hole in its chest but it's body was a cross between that of a human and wolf. It bared its fangs and I jumped away just in time before it had me in its jaws.

I didn't know what was going on but this was no ordinary being, it was a monster that wanted to eat souls like me. I was very interested in the creature but I had no time to think as it tried to strike me down once more. It's claws grazed me but it only got me more excited. I jumped away as it attacked again but this time I brought the heel of my foot down on its face, smashing it down on the ground but it did nothing to the mask.

I continued to dodge him but soon enough it grabbed the chain connected to me and threw me. It then pierced me with one of its claws and I screamed out in pain. I couldn't move though as it is but the creature looked at me with both a hungry and sad look. It looked conflicted then it removed its claw and then ran off into the night.

The wound I had gotten healed incredibly fast and soon it was as if it wasn't even there anymore. I continued to walk until I spotted someone wearing a black kimono who also happens to be carrying a sword on a roof. I called out to him and he jumped down to where I was. If I had to assume something, I assumed this is what a shinigami is since no one goes around wearing what he does nor able to jump off a roof without getting harmed. He turned the hilt of his sword toward me and bumped my head with it then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I next opened my eyes, I was in an old style Japanese town but that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the conditions the town was in. I don't know if this was heaven, hell or purgatory but I didn't want to stay and find out, places like this were what I hated most. No one here deserved to be trusted, not by me or anyone else.

Surprisingly, at the same time everything looked sharper and I could see better.

Either way, I couldn't do anything without information, I tried asking people but everyone gave me a dirty look and I could definitely see the worst of humanity compacted here.

I asked a stand owner but he chased me away with a look that said get lost. I was annoyed at him since I didn't do anything yet so I took an apple and ran for it making sure that he chased me.

As I did, I saw a number of kids steal some of the things as well and the owner muttered under his breath "stupid kids" as he ran back and chased them away.

Someone pulled me into an alley and I took noticed that he looked like a middle age person in his mid twenties. He grabbed my hand and told me to follow him.

I don't usually trust anyone right away but this was possibly the only person who might answer my questions.

I followed him and after a while I saw an old building up ahead and kids running around. Once they saw the man who was with me, they ran to him. They all laughed and asked if if he brought food.

He pointed in the opposite direction and the same group of kids who stole from the stall owner was carrying a basket of fruits over here and all the younger kids ran over there cheering.

From everything I have seen so far, this was probably a group of children who is being taken care of in this harsh environment, I could say this is hell in heaven.

After everyone ate I talked to the man from earlier asking for information

"You must be new here, you have a lot of bad luck to be taken here to Inuzuri the 78 district of Rukongai and you're also strange to boot with those eyes of yours "

"These eyes? Well I could see better and sharper ever since I got here but that's not the point. I'm where? In Inuzuri in Rukongai?"

"You don't know? That's strange, you do know you're in the Soul Society right?"

"I know I'm dead but I don't know anything about this?"

"This is where you go after a shinigami perform konsō a ritual to send spirits here"

"Hmm is that right?"

"Well all you need to know is that you live here now... unless you take and pass the entrance exam to the shinigami academy" the man said jokingly

I was interested in this so I asked him more about it which surprised him.

"There's no way you can pass, you're just a kid"

"You never know until you try and I wouldn't want to be a burden to your small group since food Is so hard to come by here from what I see"

"There's no way you can pass but if you do then good luck at being a shinigami, tomorrow's the regular entrance exam so I could help you understand everything you need to know before then. Do you trust me?"

"I don't trust you but I can believe in the knowledge you give me, that's what my instinct is telling me"

That night, he told me everything I needed to know. "First of all you needed reiatsu or spiritual energy. Not everyone has it but those that do usually takes the exam"

He showed me an example creating a small sphere in the air out of nothing but energy, he told me to concentrate and feel the power in my blood rise up and then take control of it.

I did as told and then a small sphere with a diameter of half a foot appeared, it wasn't as hard as I thought but the man surely was surprised since he asked me if this was my first time doing something like this.

Of course my answer was yes and then we moved on to the next step.

He told me that in the academy, I'll be taught for six years on Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō and Kidō the four basic fighting style of a shinigami. With such control over spiritual energy he said that I'll probably excel in Kidō.

I learned the job of a shinigami, the noble houses and clans but also about the Zanpakuto and how each one is quite to its wearer, it only made me the more excited for who I was choosing to become.

After the night ended, I was ready for anything they threw at me and I slept soundly as the exam approached.

I woke up early hoping no one would be awake since the kids would miss me for treating them so nicely. The man was awake though and was waiting for me.

"Good luck, I know you can pass"

I thanked him and walked away toward where the academy was.

"What's your name?" He yelled out to me

"Kiba, Hayashi Kiba" I said, this is probably the only man here in Rukongai I can trust but for now it was time to train.

There were many people there already and some glanced my way, I didn't care though since nothing's changed. I was prepared for what was coming because I knew that this might be the only thing I am able to do in this new world.

…

I passed the exam with ease and was admitted to the academy, all I needed to do now was wait.

The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, I slept on the highest branch of the tree observing the night sky, I wonder if Ichigo could see the same stars even though I'm in soul society and he in the world of the living. He was the only person who I could ever consider to be a true friend because he was that similar to me.

I awoke with the sun in my eye and jumped down with ease, today was the welcoming ceremony.

I went to where everyone else was and it was soon that I learned I have been put in the special accelerated class after the welcoming ceremony, it was only a matter of time before I learn everything there is to know and become stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"HAYASHI!" the instructor yelled multiple times after failing to rouse me

I lifted my head and yawned "Yes Instructor?"

"Please perform Hadō #31 as a demonstration to the class" the instructor said pointing toward the target.

I pointed my left hand toward the target not bothering to get up and placed my right on the ground to support myself "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31, Shakkahō"

There was no time to see the red sphere as a pillar of fire erupted where the target was. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my nap"

I crossed my arms and put my head back down but not before hearing the instructor sigh.

As we were dismissed the instructor pulled me aside "Hayashi we need to talk"

I stood there asking what he wanted to talk about

"It's only been two years since you been here but a member of the Kuchiki clan wants to see you, she's waiting for you out there"

I walked away from the instructor but before I could he grasp my shoulder and told me he wasn't done.

"If you join the Kuchiki clan, you'll be able to graduate without taking the entrance exam but there is something else that can let you graduate early. I am recommending you for a new program that is still experimental but if you pass you'll be able to graduate without taking the official exam. The choice is yours and the other instructors has also approved of your participation"

"No, I am no one special. Other people deserve more of a chance with me so I'll have to decline"

"I see, that means you are going to decline the Kuchiki clan invitation as well. You are a proud boy"

I walked away into the hall to see a short and petite women with light skin and purple eyes. She was also wearing the standard shinigami uniform but shows in no way that she is from the Kuchiki clan.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm here to invite you into the Kuchiki clan by orders of my brother…"

I cut her off "Kuchiki Byakuya isn't that right?"

"Yes"

"And who would you be?"

"Rukia, Byakuya Rukia"

"Tell him I refuse, I might consider if he shows up himself but I won't guarantee it"

I walked away and she bind me with Bakudō #1 Sai making my arms go behind my back.

"I don't know why he told me to invite you but he doesn't have time for people like you" she said with a strong voice.

She was strong, I could feel her reiatsu but the stronger my opponent, the more excited I get. "Hado # 1 Sho" I pointed my palm toward her but instead of knocking her back, I propelled myself backward which in turned set my arms free.

"Well, I admit you are strong and I don't hate the Kuchiki but I don't need anyone telling me what to do, I'll make my decisions myself"

I walked around the corner and walked for a bit until I saw a person from my class.

"What do you want Eiji?"

"Nothing more but for you to join my little group, for trash you're not half bad. You should be glad that you can speak to a high class noble like me and even be invited"

I chuckled "Would you call someone invited into the Kuchiki clan trash?"

"What… You're lying there's no way such a proud clan would invite a lazy student like you"

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you, if you have time to fool around with other people then go train"

I walked away hearing him call out to me.

"Don't walk away from me you little shit, I'll beat you up right here"

I glanced back with a slight smile "Our class is in the Arena today, come find me when the mock fight starts but don't expect me to go easy on you just cause you're a noble"

He followed me to the Arena where he continued to glare at me and then we were given instruction.

"Alright everyone quiet down!" The person in charge yelled "Today you'll all dual one of your peers; everything you learned independently will be put to the test today. There are two options, you either find someone yourself or let us decide for you"

I grinned at Eiji, it was a chance to fight the person who was only second to me in all classes but Zanpakuto.

I walked over to him and we stood side by side like we were instructed to do.

"You are going to regret this" he said bitterly

I ignored him and waited for further instruction. After about ten minutes everyone found a partner and then we were given more instruction.

"You are allowed to use any form of fighting you want, there is no such thing as fighting dirty. You are NOT allowed to kill someone for any reason and you'll earn your grade based on skills. Pairs will be picked at random and everyone else is to wait in the bleachers with their opponent"

Both of us went up there and after all the battles were complete, we were the only ones left.

We both took our places at the center of the arena and then the countdown started.

"3… 2… 1!" At the count of one, he drew his blade and slashed at me but I dodged it with ease. That wasn't all he had though, he continued to throw strikes and slashes at me not giving me a break. He wasn't the top of the Zanpakuto class for nothing but if he thought that would be enough, he was wrong.

"Hado #1 Sho" He braced himself but I expected as much. I was the one that was pushed back and taking advantage of the distant I started my counter attack.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31, Shakkahō"

A medium sized red ball came out but it only floated toward him. Eiji laughed and I took advantage of the opening he had left.

"Hado # 1 Sho"

I aimed it at the Shakkahō and it flew faster than a bullet at him. A small explosion happened and he flew into the wall. He looked at me angrily and then he vanished. One thought crossed my mind "Flash step".

My body froze for a split second much to my dismay for absolutely no reason and by the time I took my sword out, it only slide against his, redirected his blade away from any major organs as it went through me all the way to the hilt. I could see him clenching his teeth in frustration and I knew he was after my life.

Unknown rage filled me, for him to try and kill me for being different from other people who doesn't listen to him, he was trash that needed to be eliminated.

"Stop the match and call Captain Unohana" the in charge yelled out

"No, I can still go on" I growled

I kicked Eiji with all my strength and he went flying again. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō # 9 Geki"

A red aura surrounded me as I drew the symbol and then he was paralyzed as he fell against the wall. I pulled his sword out and threw it on the ground not caring about the blood spraying out then I started another incantation that was meant to kill him for trying to kill me. At that moment, I could hear his beating heart and his every breath. He was my prey and I wasn't going to let him go.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"

I saw his eyes, his helplessness and fear, the crowd was also holding their breaths from what I was about to do. I became sane again in those last few milliseconds, I knew I didn't want to become like Eiji. I was not just a beast, I was a person who understands the truth about humanity the good and the bad. I didn't want to become that kind of person, I didn't want to become a murderer.

I struggled as best I could to redirect the blast but when I couldn't, I couldn't help but shed tears for what I was about to become. Our eyes met and I looked at him pleadingly to run away "Hadō # 63 Raikōhō!" A pure blast of electricity with enough force to reduce whatever it touches to ashes flew at him like a cannon

"Bakudō #81, Dankū"

A translucent barrier shielded Eiji leaving a crater in a v shape pattern from the barrier.

It was then that my exhaustion and loss of blood caught up to me, I fell on the ground blood pouring out of my wound, everything felt numb as everything started fading.

Eiji came up to me with a look that said he was going to kill me but I was glad, I was glad I didn't kill him.

He grabbed his sword from the ground and brought it to my chest but the second our eyes met I knew he couldn't kill me. He who was fighting an inner battle between his pride and the truth he saw.

He brought it to my heart while shaking but was restrained by the instructor. He dropped his sword and was carried away.

My body started burning and I felt my reiatsu spike, my body felt as if it was being torn apart. I couldn't take it anymore as my mind went blank.

"Call Captain Unohana" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up when I heard people talking and sat straight up.

"How did this happen?" A deep voice said outside from the room I was in.

"I don't know for sure but it seems that it's always been a part of him. He is probably a half breed, that's why he had a human appearance. His reiatsu reacted to his near death state and changed him to his true form so that he could regenerate" a kindly woman voice replied

I didn't understand what they were talking about but then I noticed that I was different. I had silver fur, paw like hands, a tail and a snout. I was an anthropomorphic silver wolf.

"I shall take my leave but please notify me when he awakes"

"I'll do so so you should get some rest, you been waiting here for a whole day"

"Thank you Unohana" he said and left

As the sound of his footstep receded, a woman with blue eyes and long black hair that was worn as a large braid down the front of her body came in. She also had a captain kaori on.

"So you finally decided to wake up" she said

"Yes I just woke up Captain Unohana" I said "A pleasure to meet you but who was that guy?"

"He is Captain Komamura of the 7th division"

"What business does he have with me?"

"He wants to talk to you but if you want to find out more you'll have to ask him yourself"

I thanked her then asked what was to happen next.

"Both of you will be faced with a trial in the captain's chamber"

"I see, that's only to be expected after what we both did, since something like this can't just be ignored even if the central 46 isn't getting involved"

"You are to stay here for now until your trial, till then goodbye"

I thanked her again as she left and she gave me a small smile before closing the door.

Knowing full well that I was still exhausted I went back to sleep to replenish my energy.

…

I felt someone shaking me awake and I opened my eyes to see a nurse.

"You should get up, your trial will start soon after Eiji's"

I jumped out of bed and told her to tell me where the captain's chamber was.

She was surprised at my reaction but she told me.

I took off the second the words left her mouth ignoring what she said afterward.

I didn't like where this was going, I expected our trial to be held together but it wasn't. If I didn't do something he could be expelled for trying to take my life.

"He'll barge in here"

I barged in as I heard those words and everyone's gaze turned toward me.

I turned toward Eiji who gave me a small grin before turning back to the ten captains in the room "He showed up like I said so let's start the real trial"

I saw a look of amusement on some of the captain's faces while some were unmoving. I only knew captain commander Yamamoto and captain Unohana and no one else. It was interesting to see all the captains together in this one room.

"As I had said, I tried to take his life. After my attempt failed, he got angry due to the fact that we were fellow classmates and that he had a sword in his chest. He kicked me and bind me with Bakudō # 9 Geki… then he used Raikōhō-"

He was interrupted by one of the captain who had black and white makeup "That is preposterous no students knows or can even use that technique and some shinigami isn't even capable of doing so"

"You can choose to believe me or not but if you want answers, ask the Captain-Commander. He was there"

"No more interruptions!" Yamamoto boomed

"The moment before he fired, I saw another change as he looked at me pleadingly to dodge. He fired as tears ran down his face then commander you casted Bakudō #81 Dankū stopping him. I tried to kill him again but was stopped by the instructor. It was all my fault this happen so if you are going to expel someone expel me"

I looked at him sadly but I wasn't going to let him take all the blame "Sorry for interrupting but Eiji shouldn't take all the blame, you should punish me accordingly to my crime as well"

The smallest of the captains addressed a question to us or more specifically Eiji "What was your reason for going after his life?"

He stayed silent for a good while before replying "Because I didn't want to lose to him. I was born a noble with great expectations and was enrolled to take the top spot in the class but he was here. He took almost every spot and I was always second to him. I thought of him as a rival and studied every chance I could but when I found out that that was all he did, I knew I could never catch up. I was angry at him and also myself. That is the reason why"

"It is time for us to get back on track with the hearing" Yamamoto said "Both of you are at the top of your class and it would be a waste to banish you. I hear both of you were recommended for the new experimental program at the academy. Is that true?"

"Yes" we both said

"Then both of you will take it on the original date. You will pass it or you will be expelled from the academy and must live in Rukongai for the rest of your time in soul society. This is both of your punishment for trying to take the life of each other when it was strictly forbidden"

I nodded, I knew there was no way to compromise this even though I never intended to take it.

He slammed his cane down, "Dismissed!" He bellowed

I bowed along with everyone else and exited the captain's chamber.

Instead of going straight to the academy to ready myself, I waited for Captain Komamura. I knew the reason he wore a helmet but only because of my enhanced senses. I want to hear what he has to say to me who is part of his race.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He saw me as I followed him but he turned his head and continued to walk. When we finally got to the squad 7 barracks he told me to follow him inside into his quarters.

"Good to see you back Captain Komamura" a man with black hair and sunglasses said from behind a desk of paperwork.

He raised his eyebrows "May I ask who this is?"

"No one you need to worry about now, please give the room to us for a moment Iba"

He got up and left but I could see his hand on his Zanpakuto the entire time until the door closed behind us.

"Who are you?" the captain asked

I looked at him with a small smile"I am a shinigami in training, isn't that obvious?"

He took his helmet off revealing his wolf head and copper fur. "You know what I mean"

I glared at him "It's no use asking, I won't have the answers to the questions you seek"

He looked at me questionably.

"I didn't know I was half wolf until today. This means I never knew my real parents and that it explains why I was treated like an outcast from my fake parents"

He looked at me sadly and then asked if I wanted to stay here until the test.

I told him I should leave because I had my own means of training. He put his helmet back on and called Iba in and he was told to escort me back to the academy.

We went on our way but I could still feel Iba on edge around me, for being what I now was I wasn't surprised.

He left me at the academy and I walked in.

People who saw me started whispering but they as always were not worth my time as I locked my room.

"Kyōmon" I put a barrier in my room to once again keep anyone from entering.

I sat down and drew my sword, concentrated on myself until I found what didn't belong. I followed it as a new scenery unfolded in front of my eyes.

A quiet forest with hardly any light finding its way to the ground.

" _Are you finally here to find out our names" a shadow said passing through the trees in a blur around the vacancy_

" _Or do you want to fight again?" A different shadow said doing the same thing but running in the opposite direction_

"I'm here to seal half of my reiatsu within you, I cannot use my full power without losing all reasoning so I'll give it to you for safekeeping"

" _That's a strange request but we'll do it"_

I concentrated half of my reiatsu and released it to the two shadows who took it within themselves.

" _Is there any more requests?"_

"I want to learn half of your name. The time will come when I require both of you, until that day comes I will never find your full name"

" _Then I should tell you my name"_ one of the shadows said coming out and revealing itself as a giant wolf with midnight black fur " _Yūgure is my name and half of us, use it wisely"_

I thanked them then I asked a question "Shall I try it out?"

They grinned and we came at each other as the fight begun.

…

After a week's time, I got a summon for the new program. I took my Zanpakuto with me to the arena where my fight with Eiji was and also where the program would take place.

I was there an hour early and sat down. It seems Yamamoto was also there at the time before anyone else. I waited patiently until everyone came and each time someone arrived they gave me a disgusted look. It was only natural since I was different from them, a mere beast in their eyes. Other than that they showed respect toward captain-commander Yamamoto.

There were a number of students and shinigamis there in the audience, some captains from the gotei 13 and a representative from the central 46. Many spectators were here as well especially fellow students of the academy. This was a bigger deal than I thought it would be.

After everyone gathered Yamamoto got up ready to explain everything. "You are the twenty people that have been chosen to participate in this new program. Everyone here will be allowed to graduate from the academy early if they can pass the three tasks. There will be no winner or losers, only pass or fail. The first one will test how well verse you are in Kidō. You will perform the highest level Hadō you can with incantation and then the highest level Hadō you can perform without incantation. The second one will test your skills as a fighter as you are paired up with a random person for a match in means I'll explain later. The last one will be explained later on… Any questions?"

No one asked any.

"If there is no questions then we may begin the first task"

We cleared the vacancy as they brought the targets. I watched person after person perform the highest Kidō they can, mostly up to Hadō 40 with incantation.

Eiji went up to Hadō 57 with incantation which people praised but only to a minimum as his actions from our match still hung over the crowd.

I was called up last and going down there I heard people whispering about why a monster was here, they knew nothing about how much worst I could be even if I wasn't a wolf.

"Please perform the highest incantation you can without incantation" the captain commander said

I took the necessary stance "Hadō # 54 Haien" a purple arc of flames came out and incinerated the target and I heard some people gasp in surprise.

Some of the captains looked at me with fascination but this was not such a big deal.

"Now please perform the highest Hadō you can with incantation"

I took another stance "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō # 63 Raikōhō!"

A pure blast of electricity incinerated the target and again I sure gasps from the crowd, they surely don't remember that I had done this before.

"Thank you that will be all" Captain Yamamoto said dismissively; I bowed and took my place among the crowd. "That concludes the first task of the exam, there will be a twenty minute break to rest and prepare yourself for the next task. Dismissed!"

I continued to sit within the crowd, taking out a small piece of bread and chewing it slowly. People called me a monster and a beast but again their words didn't mean much.

"Think fast freak" A person from a crowd threw a rock at me, I caught it without looking away continuing to eat my bread then I threw it in the same direction but with a slight angle. There was a sound of stone cracking.

The crowd hushed and anyone who was at least 10 feet from me backed away.

I ignored them and continued my meal with an apple and when I was finished the next task was ready to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone gathered once more for the next explanation on what the task would be.

"You will be chosen at random to fight one of the shinigami behind me to demonstrate your abilities to the best of your capability. You may end up fighting either a captain, lieutenant or any other person from the premises. There will be a restrictor setting that will keep the two of you on equal ground, the higher your ability the tougher your opponent becomes. This will only seal reiatsu so the skills you have is essential to even think about having a chance. There will be no negotiation, you'll fight when you are called. Those of you who wish to drop out now may do so and if there are no questions we may begin right away"

I took the time to observe the looks on people's faces and also the many shinigami that I could end up facing. I could definitely see some people leave but I payed more attention to my opponents. They all wore identical black robes except for those with captain haori or lieutenant's badges. There were three lieutenants from squad three, six and eleven and there were four captain's from squad four, seven, ten and thirteen. There are twenty shinigami and 7 high ranking officers, almost a fifty percent chance to fight someone strong, I was getting a little excited.

The audience created a sense of pressure with hundred of eyes observing each fight, any normal person would be pressured, this was a good test.

Each person was called to fight but I didn't pay attention, the only fight I did pay attention to was the fight between squad seven captain and Eiji.

Eiji looked to be having the upper hand with his speed but it was soon proven wrong as he was blown away by the captain's sheer power.

Soon my name was called. "Hayashi Kiba and Captain Ukitake please come up"

I stepped forward as a man with a captain's haori stepped forward; he had long white hair and brown eyes but what stood out the most was his kind smile.

"I am Captain Ukitake, you are one of the boys from a week ago correct?" His smile faltering slightly, "I wish you the best of luck" he finished back to his original kind smile

"Please to meet you Captain Ukitake, I wish you the best of luck as well"

I got into a fighting stance but ran to support him as he fell into a coughing fit. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me clearly embarrassed "Don't worry about me, I just need to sit down for a bit"

He clearly didn't notice the thin line of blood at the corner of his mouth. At that moment he passed out and our fight was postpone until the very end.

Unohana took him to the side, helping him regain his strength. I thanked her again as she smiled back at me.

I waited through the last few matches before it was our turn again, and this time, Ukitake seems ready to fight.

I crossed to the center of the arena and Ukitaka got in stance. I told him to wait for a second and he looked at me questionably.

I knew he was powerful even among the captains from the feel of his reiatsu. I couldn't afford to hold back. I took hold of my shirt and threw it off to the distant where it made a dent the moment it landed. I felt a hundred pounds lighter as a burden was lifted from my shoulders.

People gasp in surprised as they saw the lattice work of scars crisscrossing my body, the result of my training and also the scars left from my past. They were totally silent until a boy much younger yelled out that I should die already for being a freak of nature and threw a rock at me. This triggered a hailstorm of stones from the students in the academy and I purposely let them hit me. I kept my cool until they stopped as I felt the warm trickle of blood flow from my temple to the side of my face.

Captain Ukitake gave me a worried look as my blood dropped to the floor. I ignored it and bowed to him. I took my stance, not bothering to draw my sword; he walked over to me and was about to dab away the blood.

"Leave it!" I said almost yelling

"I won't fight you" he said calmly

"You have to"

"I refuse to hurt a child… Especially one that is wounded"

"This is only fair, you have an illness and I am lightly injured. I have never been a child and I never will be. That's how I been able to survive"

"I still cannot fight you"

"Do you know what we are taught at the academy?"

He stayed silent

"Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind… If you don't come at me then I'll come at you with no mercy"

I got in stance and came at him with precise kicks and punches. Being a captain he blocked me easily but this wasn't all I had. I performed the same flash step I had learned from watching Eiji and got behind him, catching him off guard as he drew his sword to block my heel drop.

I flashed again but he continued to stop my barrage of attacks.

"Sorry but I have to stop you now before you get hurt"

He has not been serious at all. He vanished from my sight but even though I knew where he was I wasn't able to do anything as his blade held its place firmly at my throat.

"Match is…" The official started.

Everyone looked at me as I slid my sword half way out.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake breathed over my shoulder

"Night become my shield of void… Yūgure!" I smashed my sword back inside its sheath and then it became a gauntlet as black as midnight with the symbol of a crescent moon protruding slightly from the gauntlet surrounding my left arm. "Let's see how this works" I say as Ukitake jumps away from me.

The crowd again gasp and stared at me at amazement. I focused on him as he stared at me. "That is really good, not even all shinigami has found their Zanpakuto yet but I have to end this now"

His stance changed almost immediately "Hadō 31 Shakkahō"

A huge fireball came at me but it only made me smile "Limiter 1 release" my reiatsu spiked up but that's not all I had

"Burūmūn shīrudo" The crescent moon expanded an almost transparent blue shield made from my reiatsu. The shakkahō disappeared and the crescent moon glowed brighter.

"What the- ?"

"Reddomūn taihō" I release the reiatsu gathered as a giant red cannon.

"Bakudō 81, Dankū" a translucent barrier sprung up to protect him just barely in time but the surrounding area was red with heat.

With a quarter of my reiatsu back, I felt my wounds regenerate. Ukitaka seemed to noticed as well, the rise of my reiatsu.

He looked at me seriously "I have to get a little serious if I really want to win this don't I?"

I smiled at him "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you"

We were a blur as we gave each other blow after blow but I knew I couldn't win, I can't without all my reiatsu so I thought I would put on a show at the very least.

I collected the physical impact of every contact Yūgure had with Ukitaka "Himitsu no tekunikku: Burakkumūn Bāsuto". The crescent moon turned a deep black before exploding as both me and Ukitaka hit the wall opposite each other. I coughed up blood as Ukitake shielded himself with his sword. I fell on my knees exhausted as he held his sword at me.

I smiled "Looks like it was my lost"

"That was certainly more of a challenge than I thought possible from a student"

"I still have a lot more to learn"

"You have a lot of potential but... you are lonely"

I thought for a bit "I know one individual who I can consider my only friend but I won't be seeing him for a long time, he will definitely become a shinigami once he comes to this side and I can only wait till that day we can fight back to back once more"

He smiled at me and I took his hand as he pulled me up. He stepped forward and his face went white as he fell unconscious and once again I caught him. _He must have great reiatsu control if he is supporting himself with it alone._

Unohana came over and sighed "He must have gone overboard again, don't worry he'll get better soon enough, he just need rest but you need on the other hand need to get your wounds cleaned and patched up"

I laughed which made Unohana rise her eyebrows. I forgot to do something, just give me a second.

I put my right hand over the crescent moon on my Zanpakuto "Himitsu no tekunikku: Howaitomūn gan'yaku"

A small white sphere floated up from the crescent moon and I grabbed it and threw it to Unohana.

She looks at me questionably "What is this?"

"It's a pill that helps replenish the energy of whose reiatsu it takes, one of the hidden ability of Yūgure. It uses the reiatsu collected and turn it to energy acting almost like food but it doesn't recover the reiatsu used to create it"

I walked away satisfied and frustrated with the battle because I had lost even with a handicap, grabbing my heavyweight shirt and putting it on once more. I didn't want to get caught in the crowd so I climbed a tree and sat at the highest branch where I would not be distracted.

I went back to the forest of trees where I again sat at the highest branch with the two wolves sitting beside me.

"We need to become stronger"

" _You are already strong"_

"No matter how strong I get, there is always room for improvement. That's what you taught me"

" _We will only stand with the strong, you are more than worthy enough but we will not stand for those who do not go higher. You are us and us you, we will become stronger as time progresses as you gain control over our power"_

"Thank you, hearing that from both of you is reassuring. You are the only ones I can trust, my very soul"

I opened my eyes again as I came back. I jumped down the branches and headed back to the arena where the people who passed were being announced. Me, Eiji and five others made it while everyone else joined the crowd in roaring with the applause, we were the elites of the elites in the shinigami academy.

"You are the seven that past two of the three tasks. I give you the choice to leave early ignoring the third task, guaranteed to join us. You may stay for the last task but it is unnecessary, it is by your own choice to either continue or to leave now"

Five of them left to go celebrate leaving only me and Eiji. They were naive, it was too soon for them to celebrate.

After a long while when everyone quieted down Yamamoto finally dismissed everyone without explaining the third task "The third task has concluded, everyone dismissed!"

Everyone were confused but they left with no complaints. I headed back to my room, my blood still boiling.

I headed back inside myself, sparring with the twin wolves to relieve all the frustration of the lost and the pent up energy left, by the time I finished I had only just noticed an invitation to a graduation party.

I took a look at it, it was a requirement for graduates since this is where we'll find out what squads we have been invited to. It was today right at sundown and it was taking place in the first squad barracks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I left since it was a little pastime and followed the map given. I enjoyed the walk there since it was so peaceful, there weren't people whispering or the likes of it, under the cherry blossoms that flew gently with the wind directly under the moon.

I would have enjoyed it longer but all good things eventually comes to an end.

"Hey dogface, wait right there"

I turned around and saw the other five people who had passed the two trial but left to go celebrate before the third one.

"Heh dog boy don't know how to talk, he really is a dumb beast" they laughed

I saw the flush in their cheeks and the droopy eyelids they had, they were drunk. I looked at them in disgust and walked away, they were not even worth talking to, I saw them as a disgrace.

"You think you're better than us huh, come back here"

They walked toward me swaying side to side which only disgusted me more. I continued to ignore them and walked away as they fell behind me by their own clumsy movements.

I got to the first squad barrack where it was just beginning.

"Thank you everyone for coming, there are designated places for each of you to sit; In your seat you'll find a flower from each of the squads that have chosen to accept you. There will be a chart that shows which flower belongs to which squad. Tonight you'll be given the chance to meet with the captains and discuss, letting you know more about them and the squads. Your choices are limited to the flowers you receive meaning that your choice is limited to your ability. Decisions will not be made tonight, you'll receive time until the ceremony at eight in the morning tomorrow to make your choice. You may dismissed to find your place"

I looked around until I found my name plate and on my seat was seven flowers which as I saw represented the 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 12th and 13th division. These were the choices I had.

I have never thought about which division I would join, it was always at the back of my mind since I still had four more years of training.

I didn't especially care which division I joined since all I needed was a quiet place where I could train. The fourth and twelfth division were the only one I refuse to join since I wasn't a healer and neither am I an inventor. That left only the 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th and 13th division.

I looked at myself,

Not Done


End file.
